Rick van Laanen
Rick van Laanen, under the username Zylus, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. He officially joined the Yogscast in 2013. Yogscast Website Summary Zylus is the resident Dutchman in the Yogscast, best known for his iconic "Shup Guysh". After knowing the Yogscast for years he finally ended up creating a channel in late 2013. Trivia *Zylus lives in Baarn, in the province of Utrecht, Netherlands, and went to university there *Zylus smokes cigarettes *Zylus is allergic to horses *Zylus has a World of Warcraft DPS world record on Blood Prince Council *Zylus' favourite video games are Dota 2 and The Elder Scrolls series *Zylus is bisexual, as mentioned by Lewis during Jingle Jam 2017 *Zylus was offered the chance by Lewis to make a Yogscast YouTube channel before, but turned it down due to his age; he later accepted in July 2013 *Zylus was the guest on episode 174 of The Shaft *Zylus has got quite a good voice - during the Jingle Jam Karaoke Stream on 18th December 2015, people started calling him "Michael Zuble" in the chat and donations *Zylus has played in professional Hearthstone tournaments and actually beat Hearthstone pro player Trump before, which he reminds everyone he faces whenever he plays the game (especially Hannah during her Hearthstone Streams where she plays against him) *He also played TotalBiscuit in the final of the "Lord of the Arena" tournament where he lost to him *Both of Zylus' parents teach Latin, Greek and ancient mythology *He appears to have a distinct rivalry against Lewis, which is seen in a lot of Trouble in Terrorist Town videos. This is most likely due to Lewis often picking on Zylus during the game, accusing him of being a traitor or just killing him as RDM *Zylus has a self-proclaimed "100% win-rate" as the Detective class in Trouble in Terrorist Town and aggressively denies any accusations that these claims are false, going so far as to announce any game where the Traitors win while he is Detective as "non-canon". This also extends to such instances where everyone in the game will deliberately let the Traitors win while he is Detective in order to ruin his win-rate, mostly because of his overly aggressive methods that usually involve killing everyone and forcing them to get down on their knees before him in a submissive, non-sexual manner . . . at least, we hope. *Zylus has said he would do lingerie modelling.| Twitch clip from Stardew Valley with Zylus & Mousie! on 19 May 2018 Retrieved 19 May 2018 He did also mean this seriously.| "Stardew Valley with Zylus & Mousie!" on 19 May 2018 Retrieved 19 May 2018 Zylush' Notable Quotes *"Jesus, fuck!" *"Oh god." *"Shup guysh, Zylush here!" *"Z is for Zylus!" *''Turps! You mother f*cker!'' *"Don't worry, I'll come back for payback." *"LEWIS!" *”AGGHHHH!!!” *"BRINDLES!!!" Links *YouTube *Twitter *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Twitch *Google+ Gallery YOGSCASTZylus.PNG|Zylus' Yogscast avatar. ZylussIRL.jpg Screen_shot_2012-11-02_at_3.13.02_PM.png|Zylus' Minecraft skin. Screen_shot_2012-11-03_at_4.15.43_PM.png|Picture of Zylus from one of Daltos' videos. IMG_20121118_184608.jpg|Zylus' famous hands. 621504_10151247667954190_1344093691_o.jpg ZYLUSH!!.jpg|Zylus on the 2014 Christmas Livestreams. The king of the strem!.jpg|Zylus on the 2014 JingleJam. ZylusChristmasMode.png|Zylus' "Hype Face." ZylusClaus.PNG|Zylus on the 2013 Christmas Livestreams. McZylus.PNG|Zylus on the 2013 Christmas Livestreams. Screenshot 2013-12-24 22.07.02.png|Zylus on the 2013 Christmas Livestreams. Zylus Pinocchio.PNG|Zylus on the 2013 Christmas Livestreams. zylussonic.png|Zylus on the 2013 Christmas Livestreams. granfathersonic.png|Zylus on the 2013 Christmas Livestreams. RickVanLaanenTwitterAvatar.png|Rick's former Twitter avatar. Zylus Suit.jpeg|Zylus looking very swanky in his new suit (this is also his Twitter avatar btw). Dutch Vader.png|Zylus as Darth Zylus/Dutch Vader. Jabba the Dutch.png|Zylus as Jabba the Dutch. File:Zylush as legolas.png|Zylus as Legolas. References Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Zylus Category:Content Producers